


Working On It

by louieducks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Post-Steven Universe Future, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louieducks/pseuds/louieducks
Summary: Steven and Greg have a talk about some things.Child neglect is mentioned somewhat, but it's not nessecarily bashing on Greg or the gems! No worries.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Working On It

**Author's Note:**

> Felt that Steven and Greg just need to talk. About everything and nothing. Here's something I made in like, thirty minutes.
> 
> Little short and barely edited, fair warning.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated!

I exhaled and watched the steam from my tea disperse. 

Dad looked at the ground, probably nervous. I would be too.

"I just wanted... to talk. About stuff. Explain things a bit."

Dad nodded wordlessly, tapping on his thigh.

"I think one of the reasons what happened. Had happend. An attribute. Was how inhuman I've always felt."

I took a sip and let my words sink in.

"What do you mean by that, Steven?" Dad looked confused. Maybe a bit tired. I know I'm pretty tiring, nowadays.

"I mean... I grew up in a van. That's not as abnormal as it might be. But I never went to school. I was always let loose, to go all over town. I've never been a person, legally." I leaned back on Dad's van, eyes closed. I can't bare to see his face. 

"My friends were all years older than me until I met Connie. You were never... in reach. If I wasnt around town I was with the gems, or in the beach house. Not with you."

I wiped away tears as dad put his arm around me.

"But what's that gotta do with being inhuman, bud?"

I just shook my head. "It all adds up. Only being around the gems since I was eight. And they weren't even always there. They all were busy a lot."

I bunched my jacket over my hands, so he can't see them shaking.

"You and Connie had your whole, human beings thing. I slowly got more and more involved with the gems. And treated as one. I don't really... feel human. I feel more gem than anything."

He stopped rubbing my back.

"And I'm not even just a gem. An-and it hurts. I don't feel like anything. I grew up barely around anyone, all over town, doing next to nothing kids usually do. And then when I wasn't alone, I was fighting monsters and cleaning up a-a huge, big mess tha-that I shouldn't have! Yo-you shouldn't be fighting a w-war at fourteen. You sho-shouldn't train to fight and, and try to save the earth." 

I felt my breath getting quicker, talking myself into a panic.

"I just... I never got time to be a kid."

Dad sighed, and gently wiped the tears off my face.

"Steven... I can't fix this. There's no excuse for how I raised you. But I do... wanna help you. Help you heal. I wanna be there for you as much as you'll let me. Okay?"

And I just sighed, shaking as I leaned against him.

"Okay."

"And I want you to know... you are human. Sure, you might have a gem and some wicked powers. But you are human. You are my son."

I finally just let it all out, a shuddering sob while I shook. Taking a deep breath, and just letting myself cry.

"I feel so alone. I feel so scared and me-messed up and alone."

Dad ran his fingers through my hair. This was what I missed. This was what I had needed. 

Comfort from a parent.

"You won't be alone anymore, Steven. I'm here and I won't be going anywhere."

And I just let myself cry.


End file.
